


Breach In The System

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: No better place for an outbreak than Mount Massive Asylum, right?Shaving of the head helps only so much, staying clean to keep from a spread is harder when Murkoff gives zero shits.Roman is lucky for Mama Trager before and after the Engine!(Oc name for the Pyromaniac, I disliked the Murkoff Account so not following that, and thus Trager takes Roman in as a patient of his own)
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Richard Trager, Jeremy Blaire/Richard Trager
Kudos: 2





	Breach In The System

Before the Engine-

"Mama," Roman asks me as I pull out a fresh hospital towel from the heater and close the door, locking it up.

"Yes, Buddy?"

He swings upright and lands upon his feet and asks aloud, golden amber eyes troubled, "What's going on?"

I feel bad for the kid, I really did!

If he knew what lay well below our feet-

"Mandatory clean up-" I stop and hang my head. Lying was for chummers!

He and I weren't chummers, we were SHARKS!

"Someone's very sick somewhere in the Hospital and we're all needed to be bathed in special soaps and things, keep off the germs this patient has gotten since we're not… Downstairs as often as the rest."

He nods and takes my arm, "Thanks, Mama."

I smile sadly and explain the process wasn't pleasant, they'd scrub us raw to bleeding till new skin could be fresh and clean then dump the harshest shit overtop of our rubbed raw bodies to conceal our new skin from getting infected.

The infected inmate below our feet-He was most likely already ashes floating free!

He didn't need to know that just yet-

I'd teach Roman about the Holocaust and it's disgusting nature later-He was in a weird version of his own now…

Until then…

"I'll throw this in the room and when we come back I'll read your favorite story, Hu?"

The look of worry returned to Romans amber eyes and I give back a sad smile before guiding him down the hall towards the workers shower rooms, a station set up with the tourture to come and assure with a squeeze of his shoulder before being pulled from him, "Mama Trager will be back and so will you okay? We'll be okay?"

Then, with his wild scream of fear cut short by a sedative given to him (if he hadn't had one Jeremy would have gotten a mouthful from me) I 'pray' their gentle with him and say instead, arms up, naked and thin, "Go nuts, buddies! Be nice to the kid and instead have fun here!?"

No one messed with me, bravevado aside, I'm rubbed raw like the rest and soaked in the noxious soaps that sealed your skin, pushed out the back and awaited for my charge.

Romans given back, bleeding in places along the back but well nevertheless and with a groggy tween beside me, we leave as the next two 'subjects' are brought in and stripped for their shower.

I lead him to my room and settled him into the bed I had made him within it and as promised, set the now nice room temperature blanket upon his hurting body and began on his favorite story, his eyes closed, snoring louder than thunder~

"Once upon a time, there lived a mother goose-"

\---

After the Engine-

"Maaaaaaaamaaaaaaa~"

I groan and roll over from my spot in the sun, our rate time outside yielded a NICE DAY!

Should I thank GOD or WALRIDER?

The questions?!

"Holy SHIT your heavy!" I snarl and push him with hands and feet as he stupidly climbed the wall again and toppled to the Earth once more-I say Earth but it happened to be ME he smooshed!

"Sorry, sorry!" He gets off and snorts as I gasped and claw for the air as if I was dying only to stop with my funny action when the Twins came over and spoke one after the other,

Bald: "Word down the pipes is,"

Haired: "Someone is infected!"

I hiss and lean backward, teeth bared.

"Who's the sorry sap who got sick?"

Bald: "Number 167, Dr."

Haired: "Seems his body got tired of fighting off the injections and succumbed to their side effects."

Bald: "You know what this means, Dr?"

I roll fully upwards and spit for no reason to the dry Earth where I had laid, "Ya, ya, I know, I know!"

Bald: "We'll round up Cell Block C?"

I wave them off.

Haired: "Be ready for distress, Dr."

I carefully get myself upwards, Romans helping arms a support and soon, SADLY, I'm back inside the fucking Asylum!

I needed as much sedative as I could break for my Cellmates as I could before those assholes got to C.

A and B were easiest!

"On it-" Roman chirrped and sprinted ahead swiftly as if reading my mind, bare feet slapping against the cold stone ground ahead of me.

"ED!"

No answer as I enter the Cellblock.

He wasn't outside, having stayed in after a 'fun ass night in the Engine' and so I weakly make my way over towards the stairs as Roman sifts through things in our little secret nook and find he's out cold.

I nudge him, all muscle and call lightly as I did so, "Eddie, heyo, ouchy bath!"

A crystal blue eye opens and looks tiredly to me, I frown the only lip I had and whistle twice behind my shoulder, two long pitched noises Roman knew to come to when the thing was found and turned back to Eddie who closed his eyes again and sighed.

"Sorry, Buddy.."

"It's alright, Darling," He sighs and looks back as Roman comes in, "These whores don't want to waste time caring how they clean us-"

Roman and I had had this once, the rest have been through it multiple times.

At gunpoint, we're rounded up like cattle and from above, sprayed harshly by fire hoses until we bruise and bleed-To add actual salt to the wounds, once that was through..

What did I compare the Asylum to years ago?

"I crushed just enough-This stuff is precious…"

I look to Roman and dip my thumb into the powder he had made of the medication he found, "I'll forfeit mine then, take some." Then hold Eddie's jaw till he opens it and press my thumb to his hard palate, rubbing it in carefully.

Roman does the same and soon, footsteps of others sound outside the cell room, my work was just getting started.

With Eddie getting helped out before his own took affect, Roman sat aside as I pressed my thumb into the powder again and again and again into the palates of the inmates mouths until the few of us who chose to keep our precious loot handy were left aware, we stood waiting as member after member fell over stoned, unfeeling.

Good!

I pat Romans head as the double locked doors open and the start of our Hell begins and smiles gently down upon him before they opened fire, "Mama Trager is here, okay?"

His dopey eye looks up at me and I hug him as the shearing blast of water is released and take as much as I can though he wouldn't feel it-The initial first shot was always the heaviest!

Then told myself as it kept coming and I released him that we'd be okay soon, me and him, me and dopey eyed Roman~


End file.
